Flight From Camelot
by ProneToRelapse
Summary: Renamed from The Way You Look To Me. When travelling to a distant Kingdom with Arthur to make peace with it's King, Merlin meets a woman with knowledge of the Old Religion who gives him a totem as a gift. But what happens when things start getting hairy?
1. Chapter 1

The sky was black, the moon's light shrouded by shadow. Cold wind swept through the trees, rustling the leaves without end and keeping Merlin awake at an ungodly hour. His head slipped sideways from where he was propped up against the wide bough of an oak tree and he jolted awake, looking around wildly. He sighed quietly and shifted to get more comfortable. Stupid Arthur and his stupid duties. Stupid magic and his stupid destiny. He wanted to go home. He wanted his bed. His lovely bed. But of course he came with Arthur. Of course he did. He wouldn't ever want to be anywhere else but by his side. But that didn't mean he had to be so damn cold.

He looked ovwer to where his master was now sleeping peacefully. A few moments ago he had been shivering violently as the cold seeped through his bedclothes. Merlin had draped his own blanket over the Princes form, hoping to keep the cold away. Their destinies couldn't be fulfilled if Arthur died from frostbite or hypothermia, could it?

Stretching has hand out in front of him, he muttered, "forbearne." His eyes flashed gold and a small fire flickered to life before him, warmth spreading over him.

"Merlin!" He started at Arthur's groggy yet stern admonition. Had he seen him perform the spell?

"Put that stupid fire out! I can't sleep with it blazing at me."

Merlin huffed, partly in relief, partly in agitation. "I'm cold."

"Well, get a blanket."

"You've got my blanket," Merlin pointed out.

Arthur looked over his bedding. He had an extra blanket draped over his body. No wonder he had been so comfortably warm. Merlin had put his blanket over him to stop his shivering. The gesture was touching.

"I see..." Arthur looked down. "Well, just make sure you put the fire out before you fall asleep."

Merlin looked up in surprise. "I will, Sire." Arthur rolled over in his bedding and closed his eyes.

Merlin stared his master's back for a long moment before getting up to put out the fire. He sat back down and rubbed his arms, eyes flickering gold as heat flickered across his skin. He looked once more at Arthur's back and the familiar flutter started in his chest. The same excited flutter he got whenever Arthur spoke his name. He knew it wasn't normal but that didn't stop him from feeling it. He sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

xxXxxXxx

When the sun rose the next morning, it was warm and bright, chasing away the coldness off the dark. Merlin rose early and packed up the campsite whilst simultaneously making breakfast for the snoring prince. He watched over the broth until it was ready and called Arthur to wake up.

The prince rose groggily, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Two hours past sunrise," Merlin answered, handing the prince a bowl. "Eat up so we can get going."

The ride to Rundhiem was short and uneventful. Merlin was uncharacteristically quiet, a result of his poor sleep. He kept nodding off in his saddle. Arthur found entertainment in prodding him with the tip of his sword and then pretending he hadn't done anything when Merlin whipped round.

They reached the outskirts of Rundheim before dusk and were greeted at the gates by a group of knights on foot.

"King Grosher sent us to greet you, Prince Arthur," one of the knights said, bowing low. "You are most welcome in our kingdom."

Arthur dismounted his horse and Merlin followed suit, taking the reins of both his and Arthur's horse. They followed the knights through the village streets. One of them directed Merlin where to tie up the horses. He did so and then hurried after Arthur into the castle. The halls were grand, though not as grand as Camelot.

Merlin and Arthur were led to the hall were a feast was already under way. King Grosher stood as they entered the hall, raising his goblet in greeting. "Prince Arthur!" he greeted jovially. "It gladdens my heart to see a royal of Camelot in my Kingdom once more."

"My lord, it is my honour to come here. My servant and I come bearing gifts aplenty."

King Grosher gestured to two chairs beside him. "Please join our celebrations. It is my daughter Elizabeth's eighteenth birthday."

Arthur bowed to the girl beside the King. "I wish you a happy birthday, my lady."

The princess blushed sweetly. "Thank you, my lord."

Merlin took a seat beside Arthur and two serving girls brought over plates of food for them. Merlin felt slightly awkward at being on the receiving end of the serving, instead of being the one to offer his services, but he soon relaxed. One of the girls offered Merlin a goblet of wine which he politely declined, opting instead for water. There was a noble sat beside him, a woman, who's kept trying to catch his eye. He tried to ignore her, keeping his focus on Arthur. The young prince was enjoying a talk with the king about his favourite pastime-hunting.

"You are Arthur's servant?" The woman beside him asked.

"Yes," Merlin answered, unable to continue ignoring her, for fear if being rude. "He can't tie his shoes without me."

The woman laughed. "I'm Myra." She held out her hand.

"I'm Merlin," said Merlin.

"You've been ignoring me," she said mischievously. Merlin smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind." Myra nodded in sympathy and they fell into comfortable conversation.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of music and laughter. Arthur presented his gifts to Grosher and then proceeded to get a little too tipsy for Merlin's liking. He hoisted the prince up when he and Grosher started singing a bawdy song.

"Time for bed, Arthur. You don't want to make a fool of yourself, do you?" Merlin said as he led him to where they would be sleeping.

"Oh, don't be sush a...sush a...what are you, Merlin?" Arthur asked as he hung onto Merlin's shoulders. They reached their temporary quarters and Merlin laid him down onto the bed.

"I'm not drunk, that's for sure," Merlin said, removing the prince's outer garments so he could sleep comfortably.

"Are you trying to undress me?" the prince asked, batting Merlin's hands away clumsily.

"Yes, and I'm failing because you won't stop moving around ."

"I never knew you-hic-felt that way about me." Merlin stood back and looked at the prince.

"Felt what way?"

"Felt inclined to-hic-take my clothes off."

Merlin rolled his eyes, ignoring the return of the familiar flutter in his chest. Arthur was drunk, he had no idea what he was saying. He tried once more to remove Arthur's boots but Arthur was flailing around too much for him to do it. Merlin sighed and gave up, turning around to go to his own bed.

"Dollop head," he muttered before rolling over and falling asleep.

xxXxxXxx

When Merlin woke, the castle belonged not yet rung to signal midnight. He was about to get up and check on Arthur when he noticed there was a weight over his stomach that hadn't been there when he fell asleep. He raised his head, blinking to clear his vision, to see an arm strewn over his abdomen.

That definitely wasn't there when he fell asleep.

Frowning, he turned his head to look across his pillow. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his face almost touched Arthur's. He clamped his lips shut against the cry of surprise that threatened to come out. What was Arthur doing? Had he just drunkenly stumbled over and climbed into Merlin's bed? Well, it was the most obvious answer.

Merlin swallowed and attempted to shift out from under the prince's arm. Arthur frowned and groaned in his sleep, tightening his hold on Merlin, whose stomach had filled with butterflies. Merlin looked at his master's face as he slept, his strong jaw, his noble brow, the straight line of his nose. And his soft, rosebud lips. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Arthur had come into his bed. He wasn't doing any harm...

Merlin shifted so he was comfortable and closed his eyes once more. The weight of the prince's arm was comforting and the warmth of his proximity soothed Merlin into a heavy sleep. He sighed and relaxed, losing consciousness until the first bright light of the morning.

xxXxxXxx

Arthur stretched and sighed as his mind returned to his body. He was on his back, feeling more rested than he ever had. He raised one hand to rub the sleep from his eyes. He didn't even have a headache even though he knew he drank too much last night. Poor merlin must have had his hands full looking after him.

Arthur smiled to himself and made to get up. As he did so, he noticed that something, or rather someone, was lying across his chest. He froze. Surely merlin wouldn't have let him lie with a maid from Grosher's kingdom when he was drunk, would he? No, Merlin had more sense than that. Not much, but still enough to realise that would have been a very bad idea.

He steeled himself, slowly craning his neck round to see whose head was lying on his chest. He nearly died of shock when he saw that it was Merlin.

Merlin! Merlin was lying on top of him! On top of him and sound asleep! On top if him, sound asleep with Arthur's arms around him! On top of him, sound asleep, with Arthur's arms around him and looking...so very peaceful with...a small smile on his rosy lips. Arthur found himself momentarily entranced by his manservant's...well- there was no other word for it-beauty. He watched Merlin sleep for a good few minutes, unable to tear his eyes away.

And then Merlin woke up and things got a whole lot more awkward.

"Uh...hi," Merlin said hesitantly, a soft blush creeping over his cheeks as he took in their position. "I'll just..." He pushed himself off of Arthur's chest, his ears burning with embarrassment. "I don't know what happened." He turned away from his master's gaze, back ramrod straight. "I woke up and you had obviously climbed into my bed. You were drunk. It was an accident, I understand."

Either Arthur was imagining it or there was a hint of sadness in the boy's tone.

"I'm sorry I got so drunk," Arthur said, standing. "I shouldn't have let myself lose my self-control like that. I'm sorry I put you in an awkward situation."

"It's alright," Merlin hurried to reassure him. "Really."

Arthur offered him a weak smile to which Merlin returned one of his disarmingly attractive grins. Arthur was momentarily stunned, a strange and somehow familiar yet unfamiliar fluttering in his stomach.

Merlin turned toward the door, speaking over his shoulder, "I'll go saddle up the horses. The King said he wanted us to head back after the celebrations and once we had delivered the gifts."

Arthur nodded, saying nothing, and Merlin left the room, leaving Arthur feeling out of sorts and alone.

xxXxxXxx

The horses greeted Merlin with welcoming snorts and whickers when he entered the stable. His own horse, Kahna, greeted him with a friendly whinny and pawed at the ground, nodding her head vigorously as Merlin approached. Merlin smiled and reached out a hand to scratch her ears.

"Whose a beautiful girl, then?" he asked softly, his eyes glowing softly gold as he produced a carrot out of seemingly nowhere. Kahna whickered softly and eagerly lipped at the carrot, chomping loudly with satisfaction as Merlin surrendered it to her. Once she had finished, she sniffles at his clothes for more, playfully tugging at his neckerchief.

"Hey!" Merlin laughed, batting her nose away. "That was it I'm afraid. You'll get fat if you eat too many." He turned to Arthur's horse and produced a carrot for him, too. Kahna whinnied indignantly as the other horse chewed happily.

"You've had one!" Merlin admonished her. "I can't show favouritism just because you're mine. Albie deserves one, too."

The horse he affectionately deemed 'Albie' tossed his head showily. Merlin laughed at his antics and patted his neck before slipping inside the stall and tacking him up securely. Once he had finished tightening the girth of Albion's saddle, he went into Kahna's stall and did the same. She snapped at him a little when he tried to get the bit into her mouth but a sharp but kind slap to her chest made her behave. He led both horses out of the stable and waited for Arthur, who was saying farewell to the King.

Arthur descended the stone steps of the castle with an air of nobility and grace. Merlin averted his eyes and focused on scratching Kahna's nose. Kahna seemed to roll her eyes at him. She snorted as if to say, "it's obvious that you like him."

"Hush," Merlin hissed, flicking one of her ears. "I don't need you on my case, too."

"Ready, Merlin?" Arthur asked, not meeting the boy's eyes, either, for which Merlin was grateful.

"Yes, Sire. Would you like help moun-" he broke off as Arthur swung himself up into his saddle.

"-ting," Merlin finished quietly, frowning. Arthur usually ordered Merlin to lace his fingers together or kneel on all fours to help him into the saddle. Today, the prince seemed unwilling to accept any contact with Merlin at all.

Merlin mounted Kahna fluidly and settled himself into the saddle just as he heard his name being called. He turned to see Myra hurrying up to them. He smiled, happy to be able to say goodbye. He had enjoyed quite a few good chats with her last night.

"Goodbye, Merlin," she said with an attractive pout. "I'll miss you. I enjoyed our talks."

"Me, too," Merlin replied. He leaned down in he saddle and kissed the cheek Myra proffered to him. She smiled and held out a small cloth-wrapped package to him.

"To remember me by," she winked at him and lowered her voice. "It's from the Old Religion. Like you and I."

Merlin controlled the surprise that flickered across his face well. He tucked the package into his jacket and thanked her, before clucking his tongue and flowing after Arthur's horse. Curiosity like fire within him.

What was in the package?

xxXxxXxx

"That Myra woman certainly took a fancy to you," Arthur commented from across the fire Merlin had made-the boring way. Merlin raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"I think she did. I quite liked her, too. She was very interesting." He offered Arthur a hinting smile. "Even if she was a little forward."

Arthur stiffened slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that she offered to show me something in her chambers, if you catch my drift." The lie fell easily from Merlin's lips. He wanted to see Arthur's reaction and was pleased with the response he got. Arthur's jaw clenched noticeably and his eyes narrowed slightly before he calmed himself.

"Did she now? Well, why didn't you look at what she wanted to show you?" Arthur asked, his tone clipped.

Merlin shrugged. "I had too look after you. I couldn't leave toy to make a fool of yourself singing the 'Ballad of Sir Ivan' to go and lie with a woman now, could I?"

Arthur winced. "The 'Ballad of Sir Ivan'? I really sang that?"

"You tried. I kicked your shin and you shut up pretty quick."

Arthur glared at Merlin. "So that's how I got that bruise. You kicked the Crown Prince of Camelot?"

"To stop him from singing in the Godawful way he does when he's drunk and probably preventing a riot. You sing terribly, Sire."

Arthur said nothing. The truth was the truth after all.

"So what did she give you?" he asked as a deterrent.

"I haven't opened it yet, so I don't know. I think I'll open it in private, though, if you don't mind." Merlin was probably enjoying the prince's obvious jealousy a little too much.

Poor Arthur, for his part, didn't even know why he felt jealous in the first place. Merlin had every right to fancy a lady and take her to his bed if he desired. Arthur had no right to say yay or nay to him in that part of his life, no matter how much he wished he did. It wasn't like Merlin had a responsibility to remain virtuous until his wedding night like Arthur did. Arthur sighed inwardly, the cold metal below his waist a constant reminder of his duties as Prince.

Merlin stoked the fire absently, his fingers running over the package in his jacket. What was in there? Something magic if Myra's whispered statement was anything to go by. Curiosity tugged at him, yelling at him to open the package. He resisted. Just barely.

The men ate in silence and Arthur laid down to sleep while Merlin took first watch. Once he was sure Arthur slept, he pulled it the package, untying the binding laces with eager fingers. He pulled the brown cloth away to reveal a thin, ivory fang, inscribed with the marks of the Old Religion. The fang hung on a simple string of black leather. A small note was written inside the package.

'Merlin,' it read,

'It was a great honour to meet you at the feast, mighty Emrys. Our kind have awaited your arrival for many years. Keep safe, young Warlock, for the time to unite Albion come soon. And keep your other half safe, too. For not only is Arthur the other side of the coin, he is also the other side of your heart. Guard him well, Emrys, and wear this pendant for strength. I know we shall meet again as the time for you to fulfil your role in Albion draws near. Keep strong and may the gods guide you in your destiny.

Well wishes and glad tidings,  
Myra.'

Merlin folded the note and tucked it back in his jacket before fastening the pendant around his neck. He hid the fang beneath his shirt, away from prying eyes and settled down to keep watch until the moon was directly overhead.

xxXxxXxx

They reached Camelot before noon the next day and Merlin was happy to be home. The everyday hustle and bustle of the towns were as dear and familiar to Merlin as the quite peacefulness of Ealdor had once been. He untacked the horses in their stalls before making his way to the quarters he shared with Gaius.

"Merlin," Gaius greeted from where he was brewing something over a small fire. "It's good to see you. How was the trip."

"Oh, you know," Merlin said, shrugging. "Uneventful."

"Hmmm," Gaius said absently. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm so distracted, Merlin, but I just can't seem to get this remedy right."

Merlin walked over to look at the concoction in the cauldron. It was a viscous and appealing green colour and he wrinkled his nose at the foul smell. "What is it?"

"It's supposed to be an ointment for deep, muscular pain, bur I can't get it right. It's supposed to smell of lavender and be a light shade of purple."

Merlin pursed his lips and a thought whispered through his mind. "Try adding honey and some fenugreek seeds."

Gaius frowned but did so and the liquid turned a light shade of purple and the could smell vanished, replaced by the aroma of fresh lavender. Gaius looked shocked. "How did you know that?"

Merlin shrugged, equally as shocked. "I don't know. Lucky guess."

"Very lucky," Gaius murmured, stirring the liquid before pouring some into an empty jar on his desk. He sealed the jar shut and labelled it. "I'll deliver that tomorrow. You should rest, Merlin. I doubt you got enough sleep on your travels."

Merlin smiled and went into his room, falling into the covers with a soft moan of happiness. He was asleep in moments.

xxXxxXxx

Merlin rose before the sun the next day and was already bringing Arthur his breakfast when it eventually lightened the valley with it's rays. The Prince was also awake, sitting at his desk, quill in hand, a thoughtful expression on his face. Merlin stood still for a moment, watching as Arthur's brow creased handsomely and his long fingers tapped his lips as be thought. He looked so lost in concentration that Merlin hated to disturb him. But Arthur looked up and waved him into the room.

"Morning, Sire," Merlin said, placing the tray of food in front of him. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep," Arthur said, and Merlin at once noticed the dark circles around the Prince's eyes.

"You should see Gaius. I'm sure he'll be able to make you a sleeping draught. He makes them all the time for Morgana," Merlin offered.

Arthur nodded, getting up and walking to the window. "I just might. Perhaps something for a dreamless sleep..." The last part was said so quietly that Merlin wasn't sure Arthur meant for him to hear.

"Well, I'll let you eat your breakfast in peace," Merlin said and turned to walk away.

"You don't have to go." The words seemed tear themselves from the Prince's throat. "I mean, you could stay for a while...if you what. I-I'd like some company."

Merlin paused. He really, really wanted to stay. But something inside him told him he should go. He was torn, sense and want warring within him.

"I...sure," he said. Arthur smiled and walked over to stand in front of him. Merlin smiled in response, giving him the happy grin he only reserved for Arthur.

"Merlin, I...I feel like I owe you an explanation," Arthur said. "About what happened in Rundheim, I mean," he clarified.

Merlin shrugged. "You were drunk. It was a mistake. Nothing bad happened so it doesn't matter. No harm done."

Arthur frowned. "I wasn't nearly as drunk as I appeared to be, Merlin," he said seriously. "I just wanted you to think I was."

Merlin frowned, confused. "...And...why would you do that?"

And slowly, warm, soft lips covered his as strong hands gently grasped his shoulders. The Prince's heady scent swam around him, teasing his senses as Arthur's lips brushed softly against his.

And then it over and Arthur was turning away from him, his shoulders hunched as if the kiss had aged him. He didn't turn around as he spoke. "Go please, Merlin."

Ignoring the confusion that held him almost paralyzed, Merlin fled from the room, his lips tingling as the phantom touch of Arthur's lips lingered against them. He closed the door behind him and hurried though the castle halls until he was outside. Even them he kept running, bursting into the stables and slipping into Kahna's stall. He closed the stall door behind him and leaned against it, sinking to the floor. He crossed his arms over his legs and rested his forehead against them.

A soft whicker brought his attention to the horse whose head was bowed low next to his. Kahna nuzzled him softly and he reached up to scratch her nose. She blew into his hand, whickering a question to him.

"I'm so confused," he whispered to her. "Arthur kissed me. I've wanted this for ages but I'm just so confused. He doesn't even seem to want it, but at other times he does. He initiated the kiss and them be stopped it, as if he suddenly remembered who I was-that I'm just his manservant, nothing else."

Kahna snorted softly, nuzzling her nose into Merlin's hair. He smiled softly and allowed himself to be comforted by the horse. She rubbed her nose against his shoulder and folded her legs beneath her. Merlin curled up against her side, feeling grateful that his magic could create this bond between them. Kahna rested her calm eyes on him and sighed softly, lowering her head to the ground.

xxXxxXxx

Arthur was an idiot. He'd had Merlin so close, so close, and he had pushed him away. His lips had actually touched his and it had felt divine. And then Arthur had been a complete moron and ruined it by sending Merlin away. By God what a stupid, foolish, supercilious, moronic-

"Arthur?"

"What?" he snapped, whirling round, annoyed at being interrupted mid mental rant. Morgana stood in the doorway, eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, I just wanted to inform you that you have a stick up your backside, that's all."

Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry, I've got a lot on my mind. What is it you want?"

Morgana stepped into the room. "The King sent me to enquire whether you had found a worthwhile maiden in Grosher's kingdom," she rolled her eyes. "He's still stuck on the idea of a marital alliance between our kingdoms."

Arthur thought, I've found someone worthwhile. But he's not a maiden. Uther would have his head for sure if he knew who his son truly desired.

"No, I didn't."

"Fair enough. I'll leave you alone with your stick then, shall I?" She left, her laughter echoing down the halls.

Arthur slumped in his chair and sighed. He just knew that his feelings for Merlin weren't going away any time soon. And he wasn't even sure he wanted them too.

xxXxxXxx


	2. Chapter 2

Winter bled gradually into summer and the atmosphere in Camelot lifted as the harsh weather turned to sunnier days. The fields were filled with newborn lambs and the crops began to flourish under the sun. Tradesmen came frequently into Camelot to sell their goods and two new knights had even joined the King's army. Food was plentiful and no one went without. There hadn't been an execution in over a month and so the people felt safe, their spirits high.

It had been just over a month ago that Arthur and Merlin had shared their kiss. Their friendship had been reduced to strained politeness and very few words. Away from each others company, things only got worse. Merlin daydreamed while cleaning the floor, causing people to trip over him. Arthur daydreamed during training and that gained him a badly cut arm. That was how he ended up in Gaius quarters on Thursday morning, holding a cloth stained with red to his arm, jaw clenched in pain.

Gaius was out collecting herbs so it was Merlin who was forced to tend to him. Lucky him.

"How did this happen?" Merlin asked, moving the cloth away from the gash.

Arthur winced. "One of the knights nicked me during training."

"He didn't nick you, he gashed your arm open! I'm going to have to stitch this."

Arthur paled. "What?"

"I'm going to have to sew it closed," Merlin repeated, looking for a clean needle and thread. Arthur stood abruptly.

"You know, it feels better now. Thanks, Merlin, I'll see you later."

"Sit," Merlin commanded and Arthur found himself obeying. "I need to sew it shut or else it will get infected and you'll have to have it amputated. Would you like to keep your arm?"

He mumbled a yes and Merlin handed him a cup. "Drink. It's poppy seed extract-it will ease the pain." The Prince drank it quickly.

Arthur looked anywhere else but where Merlin was working on his arm. He could feel the tug of thread in his skin but not the pain of the needle or the tension of the thread. It was a strange feeling, almost akin to disembodiment. It wasn't altogether unpleasant. Merlin worked quickly, neatly suturing Arthur's cleansed wound and cauterising it so that the bleeding stopped. Arthur finally looked, inspecting Merlin's handiwork.

"Not bad," he said, touching the stitches. Merlin batted his hand away.

"Don't touch it-you'll get it dirty," Merlin instructed. He gently wrapped a bandage around it. "I want you to keep drinking the poppy seed extract when the pain starts to wear off. Come back tomorrow and I'll change the dressing before you go to bed. No strenuous activities, please. "Here," he handed him a jar full of white paste, "it will help it heal without a scar. Some ladies find them unseemly."

"Do _you _find them unseemly?" Arthur blurted before he could stop himself. Merlin kept his face impassive as he answered.

"I think that they are sometimes unavoidable. But no, I don't find them unseemly. They are part of the person they belong to. It depend on the person." Merlin turned away and began tidying the desk nearest him. Arthur gazed for a long time at his back and Merlin could feel his eyes on him. He fought back a shiver and the longing that rose in his throat.

Arthur stood. "Well, thank you, Merlin." He left without another word.

Merlin sighed and ruined a hand over his face. He really didn't know how long he could keep avoiding the Prince. His desire to be near him was getting stronger the more they were apart. But what Merlin didn't know, was that the Prince felt exactly the same.

xxXxxXxx

"Sire, there have been a number of reports that a group of bandits have been seen just outside the kingdom borders. Apparently they have been robbing tradesmen as they attempt to come here."

Merlin hid a yawn behind his sleeve and shuffles his feet a little further apart. Council meetings just seemed to get more boring every week. But, at least he wouldn't have to travel anywhere for a while. Arthur could take care of this by himself.

Uther nodded thoughtfully. "What do you propose?"

"To take a group of knights out of the city disguised in a carriage. When the bandits ambush us, we'll be ready with a counterattack."

Uther smiled. "Excellent. See to it. Council dismissed."

Merlin shook himself more awake and hurried out of the room. He had a stack of armour waiting for him in Arthur's room that needed to be cleaned. Wonderful.

Arthur walked into his room to find Merlin dutifully scrubbing at a patch of dirt on his chest plate. He didn't look up when the Prince came in, his concentration centred on his work. Arthur sat on his bed and watched Merlin work, making no effort to fill he silence that hung between them. Merlin wiped his damp brow and stood, stretching his back and working his stiff muscles. He placed the clean chest plate with the rest of the armour and turned to Arthur.

"All my chores are done," he said, voice strained with exhaustion. "Is there anything else you need, Sire?".

"No, you can go." Arthur watched as Merlin trudged toward the door, stifling a yawn. "See you in the morning," he added as an afterthought.

Merlin mumbled a garbled reply.

xxXxxXxx

Merlin was falling. He didn't know where from or where to but he was falling and falling fast. Every sense and instinct in his body was screaming at him to reach out, to grab something to stop his rapid descent. His eyes were wide open but he couldn't see anything. Wind ruffled and whipped his clothes as he fell and he felt a scream building in his chest, building and building and building until-

"Aaaaaaaaahhh!" Merlin shot upright in his bed, gasping for breath, clutching at his heaving chest. His skin was slick with sweat and his thin nightshirt was drenched and clung to him uncomfortably. He covered his face, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, trying to calm himself. He didn't have much experience with dreams of prophecy but he was pretty sure that this dream meant something. Something...bad.

"Merlin?" Gaius opened the door and looked in, his face a mask of concern. "Are you alright?"

Merlin swallowed hard but nodded. "A nightmare."

Gaius nodded. "Your dreams tend to get stronger near the summer solstice," he reminded the boy. "I have a draught if you need it."

Merlin shook his head. "No...I think I'm exhausted enough to sleep without it." Gaius nodded again and gently closed the door. Merlin fell back into the covers and tugged them up over his shoulders, closing his eyes and praying for a peaceful sleep.

It didn't come.

The summer solstice was a time of great excitement in Camelot. The streets were filled with smiling, happy people and music could always be heard. The Market stalls were full of colourful trinkets and the servants of the castle were busy preparing the banquet to celebrate.

But Merlin was nowhere to be found.

The young warlock had disappeared before dawn that morning and had slipped away into the forest to sit beside the lake were he had laid Freya's body to rest. But it wasn't Freya he came to talk to. He came because he needed an answer.

During the summer solstice, magic flowed freely throughout the kingdom, even if Uther tried to deny it. For anyone with magic, a thrum of energy could be felt in the air, shimmering against their skin. But Merlin couldn't feel the magic. And he was starting to panic. Because as of late, every time he used magic, be it with incantation or not, a part of Merlin's strength had been lost. He was feeling very weak, almost ill.

He couldn't understand it. He'd done nothing different and he hadn't sensed anyone in the kingdom using magic against him. So why was this happening?

Cautiously, Merlin reached a hand out over the water. His eyes flashed gold as they always did and the water began to ripple under his fingers. He raised his arm higher and the water began to rise with it. But the effort was tremendous! He felt as though he was lifting a cart or ten buckets filled with sand. He let his arm sag and the water splashed back into the lake. Merlin felt even weaker than before.

Something was very wrong.

But what? Merlin had done nothing different. Nothing had happened to make him feel this way. Was it a curse? Or had someone placed a totem near him?

He froze. No, it couldn't be.

The pendant from Myra.

And everything made sense.

Merlin reached up a hand to tear off the pendant, suddenly furious. She had _tricked _him. The witch.

Merlin's fingers closed around the ivory fang and he made to pull it off. But as his fingers touched the pendant, something exploded within him.

Merlin let out a cry of pain as his stomach filled with fire, bending him almost double with agony. His skin felt as though it would rip itself from his body and his veins were filled with boiling lead. He tried to scream again but somehow his voice had been silenced. Instead, a long, pain-filled howl tore from his lips. Merlin fell to his knees, writhing and groaning in blinding agony.

And then, mercifully, the pain stopped. It just...stopped.

Merlin opened his eyes and panted heavily, crawling to the water. He felt strange, like his body had been altered somehow, and his vision was different, the blues and greens were much more prominent. He looked into the water of the lake and stared at his reflection. Instead of his own human face, a mahogany brown-coated wolf stared back at him with wide blue eyes and a neckerchief around it's neck. Merlin yelped and scrambled back from the water, low on his belly and whimpered. He was a wolf! A wolf! Myra had cursed him, for whatever reason, and now he was a four-legged, hairy, wild dog! And not just a wolf, but a wolf with larger-than-really-necessary ears!

Merlin tried to stand but his legs gave out as his unused muscles twitched awkwardly beneath him. The extra muscles that controlled his tail were throwing him completely. He was clumsy enough with two legs! How much more so would he be with four! He tried to stand again, carefully bringing his legs up until he had gained his balance. His ears flicked restlessly from side to side, listening intently to the forest around him. His nose could sense something he'd never smelled before. Something warm and alluring. Meat, was his best guess. Instinct whispered through his mind, naming the scent as deer. His muscles coiled automatically, tensed to go after the scent but Merlin ordered himself to turn away, heading back through the forest on unsteady legs.

His tail swished animatedly from side to side and he gave an involuntary whimper. How in the name of Avalon was he supposed to explain this to Gaius?

xxXxxXxx

Gaius tipped his steady hand, pouring a few drops of hemlock into the cauldron. It shimmered and turned an attractive sheen of blue. He allowed himself a brief, triumphant smile, before leaving the concoction to simmer over the fire. He was collecting up a few phials of ingredients when a sharp bark from behind him made him jump. The phials slipped through his fingers and shattered against the floor as he whirled around, heart pounding. His eyes widened.

A brown wolf was standing in the doorway. It looked unsteady on it's feet but even that didn't detract from it's size. It was far larger than any normal wolf, almost up to Gaius' waist. It's eyes were bright blue and it had a red neckerchief tied around it's neck. The wolf lowered it's head and gave a low whine, it's nose brushing against the floor. Gaius stared.

"Good boy," he said softly, reaching for the broom propped against the wall beside him. He edged closer to the wolf, broom clutched tightly in his hands. He brandished it at the wolf. "Shoo," he said, voice quivering slightly. "Go on, now. Shoo!"

The wolf sat and cocked it's head to one side, regarding Gaius with what appeared to be an amused expression. He barked again before standing awkwardly and shuffling closer. Gaius waved the broom at him and the wolf edged around him, tail pointed straight out. He disappeared into Merlin's room before reappearing with one of Merlin's boots in his jaws. He dropped it on the floor and barked twice, gazing expectantly at the physician. Gaius had never been so confused.

The wolf seemed displeased with Gaius' silence. It nudged the boot with it's nose, pitting one paw inside it. It barked and shifted his paw inside the boot. He barked again and rolled onto his back, paws and boot stuck up in the air.

Gaius dropped the broom. "Merlin?" he gasped. The wolf scrambled to his feet, barking happily. He hurried unsteadily over to Gaius, rubbing his head affectionately against his legs. Gaius hand game down to cautiously scratch the wolf's ears. "Is that really you?"

The Merlin/wolf whined sadly, dipping his head. Gaius looked thoughtful. "I have an idea." He hurried over to his desk and grabbed a few sheets of paper and a quill, hastily scribbling something onto them. Merlin sat and watched as Gaius arranged the papers on the floor, scratching one ear with his hind leg. Gaius stood back with a flourish. "There," he said. "Spell it out for me." Merlin hurried forward eagerly, still getting used to his wolf-muscles.

Gaius watched as Merlin spelled out his story. He padded over to each letter in turn, touching them with his nose to indicate the ones he needed. Gaius watched patiently, writing down the letters Merlin pointed to. He read back what he had written when Merlin sat and looked at him. The letters read: _I-w-a-s-b-y-t-h-e-l-a-k-e-w-h-__e-r-e-i-w-a-s-c-u-r-s-e-d_, he had spelt out.

"You where by the lake where you were cursed?" Gaius repeated. Merlin nodded and returned to his work. _I-t-h-i-n-k..._

"You think you know who did it," Gaius said.

Yes.

"Who?"

_ A woman I met at Grosher's kingdom. She had magic. She gave me a totem from the Old Religion. She said it would make me stronger. She seemed friendly so I accepted her gift. What would she stand to gain from turning me into a wolf?_

Gaius shook his head. "I have no idea. I'll try find a spell that-" he broke off as someone knocked on the door. Merlin scampered underneath the desk and Gaius quickly collected up the papers. "Come in," he called and the door swung open to reveal Arthur.

"I just came to see if you'd seen Merlin?" he asked. "I can't find him anywhere."

"I...I have no idea where he could be," Gaius said. Merlin growled quietly and Arthur's eyes darted to where he was hiding.

"What's that?"

"A wolf, Sire. He was causing trouble in the Market. I believe he had an injured paw." Merlin cautiously emerged from under the desk, walking steadier now that he was getting used to his form. A boyish smile spread across Arthur's face and he knelt down, holding out a hand toward Merlin.

"Here, boy. I won't hurt you," he cooed softly. Merlin grinned inwardly and trotted over to the prince. Arthur scratched his ears and Merlin let out a sigh of contentment.

"Maybe you would like to take him, Sire?" Gaius offered. "I definitely don't have room for him."

Arthur grinned. "Really? I'd love to." He stood and looked around for something to tie around Merlin's neck. "What's with the neckerchief?" Arthur asked.

"It was the only thing I had on me that I could use to lead him back here. I decided to leave it on so that my hand didn't get bitten off."

Arthur nodded and tied a piece of rope onto the neckerchief, leasing the wolf away. "Thank you, Gaius."

"You're welcome," Gaius said as he watched Merlin walk away, tail wagging. "You're very welcome."

xxXxxXxx

"I'm going to have to think of a name for you," Arthur said thoughtfully. He sat in his armchair and Merlin sat on the floor looking at the Prince, head cocked to one side. He wagged his tail from side to side, tongue lolling out from his mouth. Arthur grinned. "How about...Carnem?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. _You're not very imaginative, are you?_ He thought.

"No, I doesn't suit you. Are you a Galahad? A Sythen?" No names seemed to fit the wolf, in Arthur's opinion. He was perusing over the pros and cons of the name Kardem when there was a knock at his door and one of his father's guards came in.

"The King requests your presence at the council, my lord," the guard said, bowing low. Arthur nodded.

"Thank you, Gerald. I'll be there momentarily." The guard left and Arthur stood. "Do you want to come?" he asked Merlin. Merlin barked happily and jumped up, pushing himself against Arthur's legs. The Prince smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Merlin followed Arthur to the council, his tail wagging happily. A few eyebrows raised when he entered the room after Arthur but he ignored them. The King frowned at Merlin and turned to his son.

"Any reason you brought a mutt to my council?"

"He's a wolf, Sire. And I brought him because he needs to get used to being by my side. I shall train him to be my new hunting dog."

Uther pursed his lips. "Wolves are marvellous hunters, I grant you." He said nothing else and waved his hand, gesturing for the council to begin.

Merlin yawned widely, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He scratched himself absently, and leaned against Arthur's leg. Council meetings were so boring. No wonder the King rarely smiled if he had to do this all the time. He yawned again and Arthur scratched his ears, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from his new canine companion. Uther's eyes flickered to Merlin and away again, a small smile flickering on his lips. Merlin watched him curiously. The King seemed to find it hard to concentrate with Merlin in the room. Merlin bared his teeth in a wolfish grin and got to his feet, padding over to the King's throne. Uther watched as Merlin came to sit by his throne, resting his head on the King's lap. Uther grinned suddenly and stroked Merlin's back.

"The council is dismissed," he said abruptly and the room cleared. He turned his attention to Merlin, affectionately ruffling the fur of his neck. "He is a beautiful creature, Arthur. I remember when you had your first puppy. You were so happy." He patted Merlin's head. "Have you named him?"

"Not yet," the Prince answered. "I can't seem to find a name that fits."

Merlin jumped up so his front paws rested on the King's lap. Uther grinned, his face softer than he had ever seen it. "Take care of him, Arthur. He's definitely a keeper."

"I will father. Here, boy." He called to Merlin who followed obediently.

xxXxxXxx

The moment they re-entered Arthur's room, Merlin jumped straight onto Arthur's bed and settled down, grinning wolfishly at his master. Arthur tried to glare but a smile tugged at his lips. "You know, that is my bed," he said. Merlin just barked and rolled over onto his back. Arthur laughed and came over to stroke Merlin's stomach. "I suppose it's okay, just for one night. Don't get used to it, though." Merlin seemed to roll his eyes at the Prince. Arthur snorted. "You remind me of someone," he said softly. Merlin cocked his head and Arthur scratched one ear. "You really do." He laughed. "Maybe I should name you after them. It would be a laugh. I can just imagine his face."

And Arthur could imagine. he could see merlin's face with crystal clarity in his mind's eye. He could redraw his manservant with perfection. And he could just see the face he would make if Arthur named the wolf after him.

Arthur stroked Merlin's fur softly. "How about it then? Should I call you Merlin?" At this, Merlin jumped up, barking happily and attempting to like the Prince's face. Arthur roared with laughter and pushed the wolf away from him, wiping his face dry with his sleeve. "Okay, okay! I guess your name is merlin then. He'll moan about that, I'm sure."

Merlin sighed softly, wagging his tail once and closed his eyes, curling up on the soft blankets. As he fell asleep, Arthur's thoughts drifted to the servant boy who had been missing since dawn, unaware that he was safe and, unless you count the extra hair, no worse for wear, tight beside him.

Except Arthur didn't know that. And how could he belive anyone who told him?


	3. Chapter 3

"Gaius? Gaius, are you in here?" Arthur pushed the door of the physician's quarters open slowly and found the old man sitting by himself, eating his lunch. He looked up as the Prince walked in.

"Sire, what can I do for you?"

_Well, better get it out there._

"I'm worried about Merlin," Arthur said quickly.

"The wolf?"

Arthur blinked. "What? No! The _real _Merlin."

Gaius nodded. "I shouldn't worry. I'm sure he'll be back soon. "I...sent him to gather some herbs. They're a little further away than he normally goes but he assured me he'd be back soon." Arthur raised an eyebrow. He was almost certain that the old physician was lying. Why would her need to? If Merlin had been kidnapped or left then why wouldn't he tell Arthur?

!Was there a reason you asked, Sire?" Arthur shifted uncomfortably. It was one thing to worry about your servant by yourself. It was a whole different story to tell your servant's guardian that you were worried about him.

"Not really...Just...well, if you see him...tell him I...tell him I need him to do my laundry and clean out my stables and...you get the picture."

Gaius watched the Prince leave with twitching lips. Arthur might have been taught from a young age to conceal his emotions, but his concern for Merlin's welfare was being worn on his sleeve.

_Well, well, your Highness. It seems that we have brought out your softer side once and for all._

xxXxxXxx

By noon the next day, Arthur had worked himself into a panic over his missing manservant. Gaius did his best to calm the anxious prince, desperately trying to think of a perfectly plausible excuse to offer him. His mind came up blank so he just kept repeating the phrase, "I'm sure he will be back soon," hoping that Arthur would eventually believe it to be true. Unfortunately, Merlin's disappearance seemed to have taken a strange toll on Arthur.

The Prince might often call Merlin useless, annoying, the worst servant in the world, but truly he couldn't find a better servant. His chambers were always clean, he had warm food and baths whenever he wanted them. So, with Merlin gone, the Prince was at a loss. He had no clean clothes, his chambers were a mess and there was a persistent nag of worry in the back of his head.

Merlin, of course, was beside his Prince during all of this, although he didn't know it. Merlin had enjoyed the few days of rest and relaxation, lounging on Arthur's bed and being fed scraps form the table whenever Arthur thought his father wasn't looking. Morgana had taken a shine to him as well. She petted him whenever he was around and loved to scratch him behind the ears. Merlin had thought that his favorite place to be scratched until she had began stroking his tummy.

_This, _he thought as she ruffled the fur on his underside, _is bliss._

But, even as an animal, he saw the state of Arthur's room was intolerable. And, well, they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks. Merlin was very much a new dog. And he was just getting started on revealing his tricks...

Arthur, in between training and worrying about his missing servant, was beginning to see similarities between the wolf and the real Merlin. The thought first struck him when he walked into his chambers to see Merlin tugging back the sheets of his bed with his mouth. The bed was freshly made-quite well, actually- and there was a pile of laundry beside the wardrobe. Arthur stared.

The wolf continued obliviously, trotting over to the wardrobe and pushing open the door with his nose. He got up on his hind legs and tugged out Arthur's favorite red tunic. He carried it carefully across the room and laid it out on the bed. He did this process another two times with some trousers and a pair of shoes. Then, he laid down beside the fireplace and rested his head on his paws to sleep.

Arthur was quite shocked.

"Merlin?" he said. The wolf's ears pricked and he turned his head to look at the prince. He barked once in greeting.

"I've gone insane," the Prince said to himself. "That is the only explanation. I did not just see that..."

Ah, well. Only one way to be sure.

"Merlin? Could you fetch me my scabbard? The one I used last Sunday?" _Giving orders to a dog that didn't involve sitting or rolling over. That's a new one on me, _he thought.

But the wolf got to his feet and walked over to the trunk at the end of the Prince's bed. He flipped the lid up with his muzzle and stuck his head inside, fishing out the worn, old scabbard that the Prince had requested, carrying it over in his jaws. The Prince bent down to take it off him. Merlin offered him a look that said, _'will that be all, Sire?'_

"I'm going crazy!" Arthur exclaimed and hurried out of the room. Merlin sat on the carpet, quite confused.

_I wonder what's gotten into him._

xxXxxXxx

Arthur sat outside and rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes. Either he was insane or Gaius had happened upon the most well-trained wolf in the history of...ever! A wolf that made the bed...and did the laundry...and laid out fresh clothes for him. It was absurd! It was as if the wolf had taken the place of his missing manservant. Well, if that wasn't-

Hang on.

Arthur stood up so fast his head span. It couldn't be...There was no way...Well, it would certainly explain...

The Prince ran full tilt back to his chambers. Merlin was lying on the rug when he came back in, in front of a roaring fire. Arthur fell to his knees beside the wolf, panting and out of breath.

"Merlin," he gasped, "Merlin." The wolf licked his face in greeting. "No, don't do that, you idiot. _Mer_lin. Is it you? I mean, is it really you?" Merlin wagged his tail and cocked his head to one side. Arthur groaned in frustration. "Look! I need you to cooperate! Bark twice if you are the real Merlin! My manservant in wolf-form!

The wolf's eyes seemed to widen. He scrambled to his feet and barked loudly. Once...Twice!

"Oh, my God!" Arthur exclaimed. "Merlin-you're a wolf!"

The wolf gave him a look as if to say, 'you're a genius. Idiot.'

"What _happened_?" Arthur demanded. Merlin stood and ran to the door. he barked at Arthur who came to open the door. Merlin hurried out and Arthur followed, intrigued. Merlin ran down the corridor, his legs blurring with speed. Arthur took off after him, grunting in displeasure at having to run after his manservant/pet.

"Merlin! Stop! Bad Dog! Sit! Heel!" A few of the servants he ran passed shared a laugh at the Prince's expense.

Merlin stopped at Gaius' quarters and nudged the door open with his nose. He hurried inside just as Arthur slid to a stop outside the door.

"Oh, for the love of-" he huffed in annoyance and followed the wolf inside.

Merlin was standing on his hind legs, stretching his neck toward a stack of parchments sheets that lay on top of the far table. He pulled the sheets onto the floor and pushed them around with his paws. Arthur watched and Merlin touched the letter 'P' with his nose.

"P," Arthur repeated. Merlin barked happily and pointed an the letter 'R'.

Arthur repeated the letters as Merlin pointed to them. "P-R-A-T...Oh, very funny, Merlin. It's definitely you, then." He glared at the wolf who seemed to be grinning back at him. Arthur knelt down and reached out to ruffle the wolf's fur. "How did this happen?"

Merlin pointed to the letters again.

_M-A-G-I-C._

Arthur frowned. "Why? And who?"

_The woman in Grosher's kingdom. I think she cursed me. I don't know why. I need to change back, though. The fleas are killing me._

Arthur smiled slightly. "I see. She was a sorceress?"

_Clearly. But...please don't have her executed. _

Arthur frowned. "Why not?"

_Because...I won't be able to bear the guilt of her death on my conscience. Magic-users only retaliate in defence. I guess she thought that doing something to me would affect you. _

Arthur shifted nervously. "I, uh, can't think why. Do you think she'll be able to undo the spell if I..._persuaded _her?"

Merlin appeared to shoot him a disapproving look. _I suppose. Every spell cast has a counter-spell. It comes with a price but it shouldn't be too difficult._

Arthur nodded. "Then we'll find her and get her to reverse the curse. I'll clear my absence with my father. Meet me in the stables at midnight, okay?"

Merlin dipped his head once and watched as Arthur got to his feet and walked away.

xxXxxXxx

"You want me to let you go back to Grosher's Kingdom? Whatever for?" Uther asked incredulously. "From what you told me, his kingdom could never hope to match the grandeur of Camelot. Yu have no need to go there so why should I send you away on such a pointless venture?"

Arthur sighed inwardly. "I feel that another visit there could help us strengthen the ties between our kingdom."

Uther waved a hand dismissively. "No. I cannot see the point. You are dismiss-"

"There was a woman there," Arthur blurted out abruptly. "A woman of nobility. She took my fancy. I wanted to...to see her again." He repressed the urge to wince.

Uther's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Well, this changes things. Very well. You may have three days- _three days _and no more."

Arthur bowed. "Thank you, Sire." He left as quickly as possible.

xxXxxXxx

Arthur fixed the last bag to his horse's saddle and tightened the girth one last time. Albion snorted softly and Arthur patted his muzzle. Kahna whinnied forlornly from her stall, unhappy that her stable mate was being taken while she was left behind. Arthur reached out to pet her and she snapped angrily at him. Arthur withdrew his hand, frowning.

"Bad girl. Why did you snap at me?"

A sharp bark brought his attention to the wolf trotting into the stables. Kahna shifted uneasily and Merlin dropped a small pack at Arthur's feet before turning to the mare and whining softly. Kahna's ears pricked forward and she whickered in response. Merlin growled gently and Kahna lowered her head to affectionately nuzzle one of his ears.

Merlin had always wanted to be able to talk to animals. With his magic, he'd felt closer to them than anyone else, but in wolf-form, Kahna could actually speak to him.

_Merlin? _She asked tentatively.

_Hello, my friend. I suppose you are surprised._

_Very. What happened to you?"_

_Magic, my dear one. But I'm not sure what the purpose was._

_Hmm. Why can I not come with you?  
_

_I would love nothing more, but there is no way I can ride you in this form. You know Arthur, anything that doesn't have instant gratification is useless to him._

Kahna snorted softly. _I will miss you, my friend. Take care of Albion for me. It would not do for the father of my foal not to return._

_Oh, Kahna! That is wonderful news!_

"Ahem." Merlin turned to see Arthur standing with his arms crossed, one eyebrow raised. "I was planning on leaving _tonight._"

Merlin grumbled and walked over to Arthur's side. Arthur hid a grin. It was such a comfort to know that Merlin was near him and safe, well, sort of. His company soothed the Prince always. It was one of the boy's talents. Not that Arthur would _ever _tell him that...

Arthur kicked the horse's sides and Albion broke into a ground-eating gallop. Merlin raced after them, his paws moving swiftly and silently against the ground. He kept pace easily.

The guards got a surprise when Arthur and his canine companion burst out of the castle limits and disappeared into the forest. The first guard looked to his friend with tired exasperation.

"If he's not back but tomorrow-_you _can tell the King."

xxXxxXxx

The sun was rising in the distance when Arthur and Merlin finally slowed their pace. Merlin's tongue lolled out of his mouth and he was panting heavily. He sank to the ground and rolled onto his side. He glared at Arthur and seemed to say, "You try running for four hours straight and see how _you _like it."

Arthur pulled a bladder of water and a clay bowl out of his pack and filled it. "Here," he said, placing it beside Merlin. The wolf sat up and drank eagerly, making happy sloshing noises as he drank down the cool liquid greedily. Arthur smiled and stroked Merlin's fur tenderly.

"I was really worried about you, you know," he said. "I thought you' been kidnapped to be someone's pleasure wench, or something." Merlin stopped drinking and looked at the Prince.

"What?" Arthur said, laughing. "You do look very feminine."

Merlin grumbled and went back to his drink.

"What we need to figure out," Arthur said slowly, "is why that woman did this in the first place."

Merlin made a movement that Arthur interpreted as a shrug.

"You are _so _helpful," Arthur said sarcastically and reached out to playfully pull one of Merlin's ears.

Merlin bit him.

It wasn't gentle either.

xxXxxXxx

They reached the Kingdom limits just before dusk the next day. Merlin slowed his pace and lowered his nose to the dirt. He inhaled a few times before taking off in a random direction. Arthur dismounted Albion and pulled a cloak out of his pack, wrapping it around himself. He needded to avoid attention and, lets face it, his face always drew attention.

He swore he heard Merlin's voice in his head saying, "Self-absorbed prat."

He followed after Merlin whose tracking skills seemed to have finally improved. He watched the wolf disappear down an alley and he followed, half-running to keep up with the wolf's exuberant pace. Ther was a sharp gasp, followed by a deep growl. Arthur rounded the corner to see a young woman, sheilded by a cloak, pressed against the wall that ended the alleyway. Merlin stood before her, growling in warning. He had her trapped.

"Is this her?" Arthur asked quietly. Merlin dipped his head, never taking his eyes off the girl.

"This is your doing?" He demanded of the girl. She looekd up abruplty and her hood fell back. Long, mahogany locks fell around her face, framing dark brown eyes and pale skin. She did not look afraid and this surprised Arthur. Instead, she was smiling, as if she had been expecting this all along.

"Well met, Prince Arthur and Sir Merlin."

"_Sir _Merlin?" Arthur asked in confusion. The woman looked instantly contrite.

"Oh, damn, I've done it again. Sorry, ignore that. I tend to say things like that because I get so many visions. The life of a Seer is hard."

"So you are a witch?"

The girl winced. "I prefer the term 'Sorceress'. And please, call me Myra."

Arthur glared at her. "Well then, Myra. Would you kindly tell me why you turned my manservant into a dog?"

Myra's laugh was incredulous. "What could I possibly gain from turning Merlin into a wolf? No, I didn't change him." She turned to Merlin. "I simply gave you the pendant. What happened after that was not my doing." She laughed again. "A wolf, Merlin? Really?" Merlin stopped growling, confusion winning out over his anger.

"Whether you did it or not is no longer the point," Arthur snapped. "What I want to know is can you change him back?"

Myra shook her head. "I'm not powerful enough. My specialism lies in simple enchantments; glamour magic. My powers are not strong enough to undo a spell of this power. Only Emrys can undo the spell."

"And who is Emrys?" Arthur demanded. Myra smiled.

"He is the most powerful warlock in the world. He is the one who will stand beside you when you become King, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur's lips curled. "Your helpfulness is second to none, witch," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "If you know anything about Camelot, it is that magic is banned there. Be warned: should you ever venture into Camelot, you're magic tricks will not save you."

Myra merely smiled. "You do not yet understand the full might that magic is, young Prince." She turned to Merlin, kneeling down and placing a gentle hand on his head. "Drink from the lake that holds the entrance to Avalon," she told him. "You will know what to do then. You know more than you think you do, Merlin of Ealdor." She kissed his muzzle and stood, lifting her hood to cover her face. "Future King, I hold this warning for you: forget all your father has ever taught you, for his teachings are as flawed and useless as a broken sword. And remember, when you feel betrayed by the one you love, know that they merely kept the secret from you because you were not ready to know it."

Arthur frowned. "What secret? Who will betray me? Who do I love?"

Myra just smiled as she shimmered gently out of sight, leaving Arthur standing confused and Merlin sitting, his eyes alight with wonder.

"Ridiculous," Arthur snorted and turned his back on where Myra had stood. Merlin cast one long look at where the witch had stood before trotting after his master.

xxXxxXxx

"What do we do now?" Arthur asked Merlin. He'd laid out the sheets with letter on them, hoping Merlin had an idea as to how to change back because he was stumped.

_T-H-E-L-A-K-E-O-F-A-V-A-L-O-N, _Merlin spelt out.

"The lake of Avalon?" Arthur asked.

_Yes. She told me to drink from it. I might as well. It's not as if things can get any worse._

Arthur couldn't resist. "They could. I could have you fixed."

_Try it and I'll bite your hand off, _Merlin replied grumpily.


	4. Chapter 4

_A thick fog lingers in the air, covering everything in sight. The large silhouettes of trees can be seen vaguely through the heavy mist and they loom sinisterly out of the gloom. Wind whips through the fog but does nothing to lift it. Heavy footfalls echo all around and the clank and rattle of armour and weaponry can be heard from all around._

_Fear._

_Pain._

_Evil._

War.

'_A war cannot be won unless it's soldiers are united. Sword and magic must come together if Albion is to be saved. I would not come to you unless I had great need. I, the great Dragon, the mighty Kilgharrah, come to you, the Lady Morgana Le Fay, to ask for your aid. Awake, child, and become your destiny."_

Morgana awoke with a sharp gasp, sitting abruptly upright in her bed. Her hair was slick to her shoulders and her nightgown hung to her thin body, drenched with sweat. She swallowed hard and wiped a shaking hand across her face. _Sword and magic. _Did that mean that she had to help Arthur? But her magic was weak. What could the dream have meant?

She got to her feet and went to her dressing table, pouring some icy water from a jug into a bowl. She scooped up the liquid and splashed it across her face, letting the coldness of it chase away any remnants of the dream. Se dabbed her face dry with a clean cloth and went to lie back on the bed, eyes fixed onto the ceiling.

She did not allow sleep to claim her again that night.

xxXxxXxx

Merlin staggered a short way on shaky legs before crumpling to the ground with an unhappy moan. Arthur dismounted Albie and leaned against a nearby oak tree, gasping heavily to catch his breath. Albie hung his head and panted, great heaving breaths, foamy sweat flecking his neck and body. Merlin gazed balefully at Arthur who raised his hands in exhausted defeat.

"Alright," he breathed. "We can rest here. I just thought you'd want to get back into human form as soon as possible." Merlin grunted noncommittally and collapsed inot the dirt, eyes closing as sank into unconsciousness. Arthur slid down the tree, landing on his backside with a thud. He yawned once and propped himself up uncomfortably, in an attempt to keep himself awake to keep watch.

He failed. Miserably.

Due to the time they fell asleep, the Prince and his companion woke jut after the sun had set. However reluctant the Prince was to travel at night, he begrudgingly set off, his desire to see Merlin return to human form stronger than his hesitance. Merlin ran along beside him as he had been for the past few days. His large eyes were alight with exhilaration that came to him when he ran through the forest. He had to admit, being a wolf certainly had it's upsides.

They reached the lake shortly after sunrise and Merlin's excitement was growing. He was already bounding over to the lake as Arthur dismounted his horse and he followed his manservant-_wolf_servant-standing just behind him as he bent his head to the shimmering water to drink.

To Arthur, nothing happened.

To Merlin, oh, something _wonderful _did.

He drew back a little way from the water as dark colours started to shimmer and mix together just beneath the surface. They coalesced to form the face of somebody Merlin knew well.

"_Freya?" _His mind whispered the words, full of hope and longing.

"_Hello, Merlin." _The girl smiled up at him. _"You look different."_

The wolf/warlock coughed a laugh. _"I suppose I do."_

Freya nodded. _"I know what happened. I've been watching over you. Thank you for laying me to rest in the lake, Merlin. The shores of Avalon lay just within my reach. There are people there who miss you. I have been told to send you their greetings and love. Balinor and Will are fine. They are in Avalon and they are well."_

Warmth blossomed in Merlin's chest. _"Oh, thank the gods. Tell them…tell them I miss them. Tell them I'm…I'm sorry."_

"_They know, Merlin. But you have no need to be sorry. They have reached Avalon and they are at peace. But you, I sense, are not. Your new form is not a curse, Merlin. The enchantress, Myra, she spoke the truth. She gave you the pendant to help focus your powers. You may now shape-shift at will. It is a gift from the Old Religion to it's greatest hope."_

Merlin shifted his paws. "_I can shape-shift? That's…really good. It sounds fun." _he tried to sound happy, but his heart was heavy.

Freya smiled warmly, soothing and comforting him. _"I can see that you feel guilty, Merlin. Why is this?"_

Merlin lowered his gaze. _"I…I'm sorry. I loved you, but…"_

"_Merlin, there is no need for your regret," _Freya soothed him. "_Love is a blessing, no matter how fleeting it comes. Your love for me was true, however brief, and I am glad to have had it and been able to return it. But, Merlin…fate had different plans for you and I. You are a coin, Merlin. It is the other side of the coin, the other side of _you, _that deserves your affections."_

Merlin gave a low keen. _"I'm sorry I could not love you…the way I love him…"_

Freya smiled and began to shimmer, her form fading into the waves. _"Know this, the sword forged on the dragon's breath lies safely in my depths, at the bottom of the lake of Avalon. When you need it, come to me, and gift it to it's rightful owner."_

"_Thank you…"_

"_Take care, Merlin. I shall assist your transformation this once. But hurry, danger is fast approaching. Empty your mind…Now!"_

Merlin closed his eyes and felt warmth slowly seeping up his body, into his mind and heart. He could still hear Freya's voice, soothing him, guiding him.

"_Feel your shape, Merlin. Remember how your body felt. Wrap your magic around your being. Hurry…your Prince needs you."_

With a blinding flash of light that shone beneath Merlin's eyelids, the warlock felt himself return to his human body. His mind screamed at him and he rolled at the last moment, narrowly avoiding a sword that came slashing down, narrowly avoiding his shoulder and embedding itself in the ground. He kicked out his leg, feeling slightly disconcerted, and brought the attacker to his knees. Behind him, Arthur was locked in combat with three, armoured assailants, bearing the crest of the Mercian Knights emblazoned on their chests.

Merlin got quickly to his feet and swung a punch at the Knight. The Knight made to dodge but realized, a moment to late, that Merlin had feinted. Using the Knights distracting, Merlin span and dug his elbow viciously into the Knights stomach. His breathed came out in a gust and Merlin thrust the heel of his hand into the Knights chin. His attacker stumbled back and Merlin whispered a spell under his breath.

"**Onbregdan!**_**" **_The sword flew into Merlin's grip and he thrust it into the Knight's chest. The man gasped and fell to the ground. Merlin just managed to remove the sword before the man fell on it and trapped it beneath him. Merlin turned and threw the sword with startling accuracy. His eyes flashed gold, directing the sword into the side of one of Arthur's attackers. The man cried out and stumbled back, blood spurting from the wound. He fell awkwardly and twitched for a few moments before stilling. He didn't get up.

Merlin ran toward Arthur, who, despite his training, was being overpowered by two Knights who clearly had no knowledge of honourable fighting. The Knight on Arthur's left slashed at his leg and Arthur fell to his knees with a gasp of pain. Fury surged through Merlin as the other Knight kicked Arthur savagely in the jaw. The Prince tipped backwards and one of the attackers stood on his wrist. There was a sickening crunch as Arthur's wrist bone snapped. He cried out with pain and was forced to let go of his sword.

The previous Knight lifted his sword, the tip angled downwards and drew back, ready to plunge it into Arthur's chest. Unable to do anything else, Merlin held out his hand, shouting out the first spell that came to his mind.

"**Taru úre bæbubenn afol rúm." **The first Knight convulsed violently, his chest jutting out. He screamed once in abject agony. After that, it was as if his body simply repelled everything it knew about functioning in harmony and his skin, limbs and muscle ripped outwards, tearing the man limb from limb. Blood and gore spattered the ground.

The last Knight turned at the last minute to see Merlin charge into him. The slight man had built up enough momentum to knock the Knight off his feet. He ducked low under the other man's sword and slammed into his chest, winding the man and sending him sprawling. Merlin's eyes flashed golden instinctively and the man's heart stopped instantly.

Arthur was gasping in pain, but he didn't take his eyes off of the man standing a short way away from him.

Merlin…A sorcerer? How could it be possible? Why would he study magic when he knew Arthur's stance on it? When Arthur's father was King. When he could be executed for it?

The sorcerer in question said nothing and didn't look at Arthur as he came to kneel beside him. His expression became businesslike as he laid a hand on Arthur's broken wrist. Arthur flinched away from Merlin's touch and opened his mouth to protest nut Merlin closed his eyes and murmured in the same strange language he had used to kill the other Knights.

"**Thurhæle." **Arthur gasped as the pain receded and the bones beneath his skin fused back together painlessly. He flexed it experimentally and Merlin moved to the deep cut in the Prince's leg.

"**Gestathole. Thurhaele." **The skin wove itself back together and the throbbing stopped. Arthur felt stronger than he had before the fight. And more afraid.

Merlin had betrayed him. _Merlin. _His best friend. The one person who he had thought he could trust implicitly.

Arthur flexed his wrist once more, examining it with a falsely speculative expression, his thoughts going down a more sinister path. Almost imperceptibly he shifted, thrusting his fist forward and punching Merlin full in the face.

The raven-haired boy fell back, hitting the dirt with a thud. He looked up, eyes full of remorse but not hurt or fear. He knew he had done wrong. He knew Arthur felt betrayed.

"Arthur, let me explain-"

"No!" Arthur roared, abruptly on his feet. "Don't _speak _to me! I won't hear anything you have to say, sorcerer! I _trusted _you! And you betrayed me! I _trusted you_!" Arthur hit him again, and again. Merlin rolled to the side and scrambled upright. His lips was bleeding and swelling fast. He had a cut above his right eyes. He wiped blood away with his sleeve.

"Arthur, please-"

Arthur darted forward, punching Merlin in the stomach. Anger clouded his judgement and tears clouded his vision. "I trusted you!" he shouted again and Merlin coughed violently, staggering away from the blow. "How could you do this, Merlin? To _me_!"

Merlin wiped his eyes briskly. "I was going to tell you! I tried…so many times. I could never get the words out."

Arthur cut across him, seemingly unaffected by Merlin's words. "Is that why you came to Camelot? To get close to the King's son? To make me _care _for you?"

More tears sprang into Merlin's eyes. "I never made you care for me. Arthur, I was _born _like this!"

Arthur stopped. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

Merlin hurried to explain. "I'm a creature of magic. I don't study it; it comes to me naturally. Magic is who I am. If I didn't have magic…I'd be nobody. I _swear _I've never used magic against you. I'd never hurt you, Arthur. Never."

Arthur squared his shoulders. "I don't believe you." He moved in to hit Merlin again. This time Merlin retaliated, shoving Arthur hard in the chest.

"I'm telling the truth! I've only ever helped you! In fights when you see opponents trip or get hit with spears nobody could have thrown, when they drop their sword because the hilts have heated up of the girth on their horse's saddle has broken; it's all me, Arthur. I _protect _you. I always have!"

Arthur lashed out for another blow and Merlin raised his forearm, blocking the hit and preventing it from landing. He followed up with his own attack, bringing his knee into Arthur's stomach. Arthur grunted and grabbed hold of Merlin's arm, swinging him in a wide arc and smashing him against a wide oak tree.

No matter how furious Merlin got, he would _not _use his magic against Arthur.

Arthur swung his fist toward Merlin's face once again and Merlin moved at the last moment. The momentum of the punch made Arthur lose his balance and he fell forwards. He turned so that his shoulder took most of the impact against the tree and pushed off of it, swinging his arm around to hit Merlin's side. Merlin defected it and kicked Arthur in the leg, causing him to stumble backwards. Merlin crouched and stuck one leg out, sweeping it round to knock Arthur's legs from underneath him. The blonde tumbled to he ground and Merlin leapt on him.

They wrestled, pulling and pushing against each other, neither giving nor taking any space. They rolled in the dirt, each trying to emerge on top but the past three years under Arthur's tutelage had honed Merlin's natural skill and instinct. Arthur had ridiculed him, saying he would never become a warrior, but Merlin had nobility in his blood and magic in his veins. Now he was every bit the warrior Arthur was.

Arthur was currently pinning Merlin to the ground, his hands holding Merlin's hands above his head. Merlin gritted his teeth and bucked his hips violently. Arthur was shunted forward and one of Merlin's legs was freed from his weight. He brought it up and roughly kicked Arthur off of him. He scrambled to his feet and backed away from Arthur, palms raised: a gesture of surrender.

"I don't want this," Merlin whispered brokenly. "I didn't want you to find out like this."

Arthur slowly got up. His nose was bleeding and he had various cuts across his arms and face. His eyes were cold and hard, just like his father's. "I'll give you this chance, Merlin. Go. Go back to Ealdor, back to your mother. Never come back to Camelot or I'll see you executed." Merlin flinched and it killed Arthur to say the words, but he was too hurt to stop them. His eyes burned with unshed tears. He was fighting a losing battle over his affections for the dark-haired man. How could he send him away? Maybe if there had been no betrayal…

"Arthur…"

"Don't call me that," Arthur spat. "Go now and I will grant you mercy. I will tell no one of your magic. I will say that…I'll say that you died. We were attacked…by Mercian Knights. I'll tell them that you died…"

Merlin was aghast. "But Gaius-"

"Will grieve and then he will move on," Arthur said emotionlessly. And then his shoulders sagged and his expression became one of pain. "Much like I will grieve for the death of my best friend. The Merlin that I knew is dead. Leave now." Arthur became furious once more. "_Go_!"

Merlin turned and disappeared into the forest, his magic working instinctively. He could feel it swirling around him in his despair and embraced it as tears soaked his cheeks. He felt himself change as he ran, his furiously working arms tingling with warmth as they glowed gold. His eyes became sharper and his legs suddenly disappeared.

And instead of running, he was_ flying. _His magic had worked to transform him into a new shape. He instinctively new that he had become his own namesake-a merlin falcon. But even the exhilaration of first-time flight could not soothe his aching heart.

xxXxxXxx

Arthur returned to Camelot before evening fell. He left his horse to one of the stable boys and marched into the castle and headed toward the council hall. He ignored Gwen who walked past him, arms full of carefully folded sheets as she gave him a smile of greeting. She frowned as he brushed past her, confusion etched across her face.

He thrust the doors of the hall open, interrupting the meeting that his father was holding. Uther looked up in displeasure, frowning at his son.

"Arthur, what is the meaning of this?" He took in his son's beaten appearance. "What happened."

"My manservant and I were attacked on our return journey. By Mercian Knights. They…killed Merlin…I managed to slay the others."

"Leave us," Uther growled, dismissing the court. They hurried from the room. "This is outrageous. We must seek the reason behind their treacherous attack. And I'm…sorry…for the loss of your manservant."

_So am I, _thought Arthur miserably. _So am I._

"But this betrayal cannot go on unanswered. Bayard must answer for his transgressions. This means war…"

Arthur tuned out of his father's rant at that point. Now would usually be the time when he would find Merlin's eye and roll his own or make a face at him. But he couldn't do that know.

Alarmed to find tears stinging his eyes, Arthur cleared his throat to get his father's attention.

"Father, I…I should like to return to my chambers," he said weakly. "Merlin is-_was _a trusted friend of mine…I would like to be alone. Also, I must tell Gaius of his apprentice's…untimely demise." Arthur felt tired, his bones ached with fatigue and his heart was heavy and pained. All he could think about was Merlin, the way his wide blue eyes had flashed with that demonic gold, how he had destroyed their attackers. And yet, Arthur longed to see his face again. He wanted merlin beside him. He longed to tell Merlin that, of course he didn't hate him and, yes he wanted him to stay.

_Ignorance, _Arthur thought, _is truly bliss._

"Of course," Uther said, patting his son's shoulder. "Rest until you feel better. Mercia shall pay for this heinous betrayal."

Arthur trudged to his chambers, locking the door behind him and falling onto his bed. When the tears came, they stung his cheeks, soaked his pillow and shirt, and did not abate until morning.

Arthur awoke to the sound of someone bustling around his room. Bottles clinked together, chair legs scraped across the floor and the heels of someone's boots clicked irritatingly against the flagstones. He groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head. Why did Merlin always have to be so Goddamn loud?

The thought made him jump. For a second he was too startled to move, eyes flying open in surprise. And then the grief came. It wasn't Merlin. It couldn't be.

He sat up slowly, curious to see who was tidying the room. Surprisingly, Gaius was moving around and leaving order in his wake. Arthur swallowed, the thought og lying to Gaius making his tongue fell heavy, like lead in his mouth. Gaius had seen him grow up. He had never been able to lie to him.

But he must.

"Hello, Gaius," Arthur croaked, voice thick and rough.

The Physician turned. "Good morning, Sire. The King requested my services. He told me that you were suffering after an attack. I brought some salve for you to put on any cuts and I would like to examine you and check and see if any need suturing. I also brought a tonic made from batch flower extract. It will return your strength and ward away shock." Gaius smiled caringly at him.

"Thank you," Arthur mumbled and took off his shirt to let Gaius examine him. He rubbed the salve over the cuts on his arms, sighing when the stinging stopped. He rubbed his wrist absently, the one that Merlin had healed. It felt stronger and didn't ache at all. Why had Merlin healed him?

"Is your wrist bothering you?" Gaius asked. Arthur looked up.

"Oh. No. It's not. Thanks." He ducked his head and downed the tonic that Gaius passed him. It tasted like piss; it had to be said.

Silence passed between them before Arthur could work up the nerve to speak.

"Gaius?"

"Yes, Sire?"

Arthur watched as the Physician examined a cut on his arm. "Did you know that the wolf was Merlin?"

Gaius stilled. "I…yes," he admitted. He didn't look at Arthur as he tended to him. Arthur didn't fee; surprised that Gaius knew. If Merlin could trust anyone, it was the Physician.

"You knew he studied magic?"

Gaius frowned. "Merlin didn't _study _magic. He is a _creature _of magic, he _is _magic. Without it…he's nothing."

Arthur frowned and averted his gaze.

"Sire, I feel a dreadful foreboding. Why are we speaking of Merlin in the past tense?"

Arthur swallowed, his shoulders tensing, and forced himself to keep his voice firm. "Because Merlin…is no longer with us. He was killed when the Mercian Knights attacked up. I'm…sorry," Arthur said with hopefully the right amount of sincerity.

Gaius stared at Arthur in silence for the longest time. When he finally spoke, Arthur was shocked at the anger in the Physician's tone.

"That is a vicious lie, Sire," Gaius said darkly. "You are causing people pain with this wicked tongue. Should others suffer because you feel hurt at Merlin's secrecy? Is that why you are hurt? Because he did not tell you of hi magic? He had no _choice _but to remain silent! It was that or death!"

"He should have trusted me!" Arthur exploded. "I thought he…I really thought we had a strong bond of trust between us."

"You did-you _do_," Gaius insisted. "Merlin has only ever protected you. The amount of times he could have et Uther die at another sorcerer's hand and he saved him are innumerable. His life would have been so much easier but he saved your father's life because he knew you were not ready to be King."

Arthur stood and walked away from Gaius, his stomach twisting with a knife of guilt. "I had no choice…I had to send him away. I can't trust him, Gaius. Magic is evil. Those who wield it are corrupt, that is all I know."

"Can you name one evil act that Merlin has committed?" Gaius challenged.

"He destroyed-not killed-destroyed a man in the forest."

"Unprovoked?"

Arthur went quiet. "…No…He…he was defending me. He saved my life.

"Again," Gaius said softly. Arthur said nothing,

"Gaius, magic is evil. That's all I know."

"A sword is a weapon," Gaius said with a shrug.

Arthur frowned in confusion. "What?"

"A sword is a weapon," Gaius repeated. "What do you use it for?"

Arthur opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering. "I train my Knights, I fight people who threaten my Kingdom, I defend my people…Oh, I see what you did there."

Gaius nodded sagely. "In the right hands, a sword becomes a means of freeing the oppressed, of defending the weak and helpless, of strengthening the pure of heart, In the wrong hands, it becomes a way of murdering the innocent, of destroying homes and lives, of tearing down kingdoms. Magic is neither good nor bad. It is the person that makes magic evil, just like the wielder of a weapon or tool. So I ask you, Arthur, is Merlin alive?"

Arthur rubbed his arm absently and nodded, Gaius' words swirling around his mind.

"Sire," Gaius said with a bow and took his leave of the Prince.

Arthur walked slowly to his window, looking out toward the blue mountains in the distance.

"Where are you now, my friend?" he murmured softly, blue eyes sparkling with moisture. One solitary tear dripped down a fair-skinned cheek, the last tear, Arthur vowed, he would shed for Merlin.

XxXxxXxx

Over ten miles away, am elegant bird with a magnificent blue plumage and matching iridescent eyes was perched, statue-like, on a branch that protruded out for the very tip pf a majestic fir tree that towered over the surrounding trees. Te merlin falcon uttered a soft sound, singing, as all birds do, for company. It's perfect head turned in an imperceptible movement to the left, one large eye looking out over the river of green. It felt a powerful urge to return to the small village it knew lay just beyond the edge of the fringe of trees. It turned it's head to the right. To the right lay the Kingdom that had become it's second home.

The noble bird lowered it's head with the bird approximation of a sigh. Merlin, for it was he, shifted his legs and spread his wings, ruffling his feathers before leaping into the sky and soaring over the trees, the soft fluff of his underbelly ruffling in the breeze his own wings were creating. His wings rotated easily in their sockets as he flapped them vigorously, shooting across the sky like an arrow.

Merlin angled his small body and dived into the trees. He swooped over and under branches and boughs with incredible natural skill. He could feel his magic pulsing through his body with every flap of his wings, every beat of his heart.

He landed just on the outcrop of Ealdor and banished the merlin form from his body, calling his human shape into existence. Once fully transformed, he lifted his head and walked into the village, eyes hard, not betraying the pain that lay just beneath the surface.

"Merlin?" He looked up at the sound of his name. An older woman, with a rounded waist and snow-white hair was staring at him from the door of her hut as if she couldn't quite believe it was him. He smiled tiredly.

"Hello, Bridget. How are you?" He walked up to her and she grinned, stepping forward to snatch him up into one of her trademark bear hugs.

"Oh, I'm fine, my little chicken. It's you I want to hear about! Has that lovely prince Arthur given you time to come and visit your old friends?"

Merlin managed a smile. "Something like that," he said distractedly, following Bridget inside her cosy home. He sat in one of the chairs at the hand-carved table Bridget's late husband had carved himself. Merlin had taken lessons from him for a few months when he was still alive, in an effort to learn how to men things around his mother's house. Well…things he had accidentally levitated and dropped when his mother had caught him. Merlin had left with an in-depth knowledge of the theory and more cuts than a pair of scissors. "How's Alanna doing?" he asked as Bridget handed him a cup of tea.

Alanna was Bridget's eldest daughter and the widow of Matthew, one of the first to be killed when Arthur helped him liberate the villagers from Kanen's oppression. Merlin would never forget the sight of Matthew slung lifelessly over the back of his horse, an arrow embedded in his back with a threat written on parchment attached to it.

Bridget shook her head ruefully. "She's…adjusting. She and Matthew…they were joined at the hip, you know. So in love. They were like…two sides of the same coin. Yes, that works. Without her other half…she's lost."

Merlin had frozen. That was exactly how he felt. He didn't know _what _to do without Arthur by his side. Even though the Prince hadn't known how much Merlin _truly _cared for him, that he would, and had, trade his life a million times over just to see Arthur smile. If something were to happen to merlin, he wanted to let Arthur know how he felt,. It would be his deepest regret not to let Arthur know that Merlin cared so deeply for him.

"I see," merlin said at last, taking a long drink of his tea. "Well, give her my love, won't you? I hope she feels better soon."

Bridget nodded. "I will. It was unfortunate, but these things happen. My dear Arnold, the gods rest his soul, used to tell me that. He wasn't the sentimental type. Well," she smiled, "not in public."

After another hug and comments on his skinny he had become-"Honestly, doesn't that Prince feed you?"-Bridget bade him good day and Merlin headed toward his mother's house.

"Mother?" he called, stepping inside the house. "Hello?"

"She's out." The unexpected voice made Merlin whip round. A woman was standing in the doorway, as tall as Merlin with dark, ebony hair, darker than even Morgana's, that fell in gentle waves just past he waist. It shone almost blue in the afternoon sun. Her eyes were a startling blue and her skin was ivory. Her lips were dark red and full, pushed out into a natural pout and her features were sharp and angular. Her ears were slightly larger than average. She looked Merlin over once before she grinned.

"You must be Merlin," she said, reaching her hand out to him. Merlin reached his own hand out and she clasped his forearm like the Knights back at Camelot did when they greeted each other. "I've wanted to meet you for so long."

Merlin's ears went slightly pink. "Really?"

The woman brushed past him and waved a hand at the cauldron over the fire that stood in the middle of the room. The water immediately started to boil and she fetched two cups, filled them with tea leaves and poured the hot water into them. She handed one to Merlin who was staring at her in shock.

"Who are you?" he asked. The woman pulled a chair up and sat opposite him. She crossed her legs which were long and sheathed in unusual leather trousers. Her tunic was black, also. She regarded him for a moment before she answered.

"My name is Zephyr. And there are important things we need to discuss. First, do you know who your father is, Merlin?" she asked.

Merlin blinked in confusion. "Er, yes."

"Good, that makes this easier and less complicated. You know that your father left this village when Uther sent his Knights after him?"

"…Yes."

Zephyr leaned forward, resting her elbows on her legs. She gazed at him intently. There was something so familiar about her eyes.

"I was only a child when your father left this village. I hadn't even reached the age of two before he had to make his escape. Your mother didn't even know she was pregnant when he had to go. Your mother woke up to find Balinor and I gone without a trace. Balinor took me to the Isle of the Blessed where he gifted me to the Priestesses of the Old Religion."

Merlin started in surprise. "He took you with him? _Why_?"

"Well, he could hardly leave in good conscience if there was a chance that the Knights would discover a child with magic in the village."

"You were born with magic?" Merlin asked, astounded. Zephyr looked at him as though he were three quarters stupid.

"You're missing quite a large part of this story, aren't you?" she deadpanned. Merlin still looked confused. She sighed. "Balinor is my father, too, Merlin. Hunith is my mother-I'm your sister. Are you getting it now?" she couldn't help adding in a slightly teasing tone.

Merlin jumped out of his chair as though it had pinched him. "My _sister_? When did-why didn't any one _tell _me? Nobody tells me _anything_!"

Zephyr sat back and watched his impressive rant for quite a few minutes. She had to admit, he knew quite a few impressive cuss words. It didn't quite outshine her own propensity for using inappropriate words, though.

"I understand that this may come as a shock-"

"A shock!" Merlin exclaimed. "It's more than a _shock_! Don't I have a _right _to know who my family are?"

Merlin sagged back into the chair and exhaled heavily in a gust. Zephyr tucked her hair behind her ears. "Are you finished?"

Merlin looked at her from where he was slumped in the chair. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm finished."

"Good. I understand that you were hurt and frustrated that nobody told you. But had you known, wouldn't you have tried to find us? You would have been in danger, Merlin. Albion has been awaiting your arrival for a _very _long time. And why dwell on the past and ignore the future?"

Merlin gave a small smile. "You said you grew up with the Priestesses?"

Zephyr nodded. "I did. But don't worry. I'm not some revenge-driven lunatic whose life's goal is to destroy Camelot and kill the King."

Merlin's smile widened. "That's a relief."

"You'll find that the only Priestesses with vendettas were Nimueh and Morgause." Zephyr made a face. "I never did like those two. Always up to no good."

Merlin laughed. "So…you're my older sister?"

Zephyr grinned at him, eyes crinkling. "Yes I am. I think a hug is in order right now. What about you?"

Merlin grinned and leaned forward to hug his sister. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Merlin held her tightly, instinctive affection welling up in him for her. She smelled of silver birch and hazel. She was so familiar and now he knew why.

"A sister," he breathed when they pulled apart. "I can't believe it."

"I always wanted a brother," Zephyr said softly. "Although it was probably a good thing we grew up separately. With our powerful magic, can you _imagine _the sibling rivalry? We would have destroyed the village."

Merlin chuckled. "Probably. Does my…Does mother know you're here? Does she know about you?"

Zephyr nodded. "She knows. I came here about three days ago. It was a tearful reunion as you can imagine, mother and daughter reunited at last. A friend of mine told me you would return here soon." She shook her head in exasperation. "The Seer's craft is definitely handy, but I can't grasp it myself. I can only see important things when they're just about to happen, and that's no use to _anybody. _But she told me you would return shortly before your destiny revealed itself." She rolled her eyes. "I'm tempted to walk up to the next seer I meet and give them a good, sharp slap, I mean, would it kill them to give a straight answer?"

Merlin laughed loudly. "I know exactly what you mean! It's so frustrating!" He paused for a moment. "You said that my destiny would shortly be revealed. I thought my destiny was to help Arthur become King?"

"It is. Did Kilgharrah tell you that?"

"Yes."

Zephyr closed her eyes. "You became the Dragon Lord, then?"

Merlin wondered if Zephyr had known about Balinor's death. "Yes, I did. But I freed him from the caves below Camelot before I became one."

"Yes, I heard word of Father's death. I had a nasty run in with Cenred's Knights shortly afterwards." Her expression darkened. "Well, I say run in, I mean I hunted them down and killed them for murdering a good man. But your destiny and the way you'll fulfil it will be clear soon.

"I've been scrying you every now and then over the past few years. I know what has befallen you and I'm sorry. I would have come to find you sooner, but I wasn't allowed to leave the Isle until I finished my training when I turned twenty."

"I appreciate that," Merlin told her sincerely. "But, what would you have done if I wasn't here?"

Well, mother sent a letter to Gaius yesterday and-"

"Oh, my gods, Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed.

"What's wrong with Gaius?" Zephyr asked, completely confused.

Merlin covered his face with one hand. "He thinks I'm dead. Arthur-the Prince I used to work for-he found out about my magic. He told me to leave or he'd have me executed. He said that he'd tell everyone I'd been killed in an attack."

Zephyr scowled. "This Prince Arthur sounds like a…a…well, to be honest he sounds like a complete _prat. _What does he expect when magic is banned in Camelot? For you to walk right up to him and say, 'listen, I know your dad's the King and everything, but I can do magic. In fact, I've been able to levitate things since I was born!' By the gods, what an idiot." Zephyr shook her head in disgust. "He sounds like he's got an awful pratitude."

Merlin smirked. "He has got an awful…_pratitude, _as you say." Merlin didn't add that he suspected that he'd fallen in love with said Prince. She might be his sister but he _had _only known her for half an hour.

Zephyr reached over and placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. "I was so glad I was able to scry you. I couldn't be with you, but I could scry you. It helped me to be able to watch over you while I was so far away." Suddenly, she smiled. "By the way, that box of herbs you lost last month? It fell behind the books on the second shelf by the workbench near the window. I watched you lose it."

"Oh. Thanks!" Merlin grinned and they collapsed into laughter.

And that was how their mother Hunith found them when she returned with the next week's supply of firewood.

* * *

**Spell meanings:**

**Onbregdan!:- **Here!**  
**

**Taru úre bæbubenn afol rúm:-** I tear/rent/split your mortal body apart.

**Thurhæle:- **Heal/become well.

**Gestathole. Thurhaele:- **Cure. Heal/become well.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin stood as his mother came in, the mirth dropping from his face like a smudge of mud wiped from armour with a wet rag. Hunith smiled nervously, thrilled to see her son but anxious of his reaction to the knowledge her daughter had probably already given him. But Merlin surprised her, stepping forward and taking the logs from her arms, setting them beside the cauldron before taking her into his arms and hugging her tightly. Hunith closed her eyes and embraced her son in return, relief washing through her.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I understand." She pulled away and held his face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry I never told you," she murmured regretfully. "I just never knew _how_." She gazed at him earnestly. "Zephyr says you knew him?...Your father?"

Merlin nodded slowly. "Yes. Briefly, but I knew him." He thought longingly of the carved dragon that was hidden with his spell book beneath his floorboards. He prayed that Gaius would keep them, even if he old man thought he was dead.

Zephyr patted Hunith's shoulder. "No need to worry, mother. It's all straightened out. Now," she clapped her hands together. "What do you say to some dinner? I'll cook."

"I'm afraid the scraps of meat I saved will have gone bad by now," Hunith said apologetically.

"No worries," Zephyr said cheerfully. "Merlin and I should be able to find something worth cooking in the forest. Coming, dear brother?" Zephyr offered Merlin a mischievous smile that he readily returned. He followed her out of the house and deep into the forest. She playfully nudged his shoulder and he nudged her back. She tripped him up and ran into the forest, shrieking with laughter when Merlin chased her. He grinned in response, feeling more carefree and happier than he had in a long time.

Ten minutes into the forest, Zephyr remarked, "I think we're far enough away now," and stopped walking. She surveyed the clearing they had stopped in and took off her tunic. Merlin started in surprise. Beneath it, Zephyr had strips of dark blue fabric wound around her torso, covering and supporting everything that needed to be supported but leaving her arms bare. Her arms were sculpted and muscular but in an understated way that hinted to hidden skill and strength.

"Come on, then," she grinned. "Show me what you know."

Merlin nodded and shrugged off his jacket. He stood a little way away from her, palms raised toward her in a simple gesture. Zephyr frowned.

"That's your duelling stance?" she asked dubiously. "I can see you haven't been trained in magical combat. This is where I come in." She stepped up to him and kicked the inside of his left ankle. "Spread your legs wider...good. Bring your right leg forward so you're sideways on to me. Now raise your left arm up, palm forward...yes. And bring your right arm back, as if you're drawing a bow...right." She stepped back. "This is a defensive stance. Always start defensive, _never _offensive. You will die if you get it wrong. Now, I want you to shield against the attacks I'm going to fire at you. I know how to pull my spells so you're not in any danger." She returned to her previous position, taking up a similar stance to Merlin.

"What does 'pulling a spell' mean?" Merlin asked, slightly apprehensive.

"It means that I can cancel it out at the last moment and negate it's power. Like letting a bow go loose and not firing the arrow. Now, I want you to be purely instinctive-no incantations, understood? There simply won't be time to say them and if you rush a spell you could end up in a really bad situation. Ready?"

"...I suppose."

Zephyr brought her hands round in a wide circle before thrusting them forward, the heels of her palms touching. Her eyes flashed and a bolt of blue light shot from her hands toward Merlin at blinding speed. Merlin swung his right arm across his body, casting a shimmer between his body and the light. It hit the shimmer and exploded into a shower of sparks.

"Good!" Zephyr called and raised her hands. She brought down her right, shooting a ball of fire, and then her left, shooting another. Right, left, right, left. Again, again, again. Each time, Merlin arched his hands in quick succession, raising temporary barriers that deflected the attacks. As Zephyr span to deliver a harsher attack, Merlin threw his magic forward instinctively. His eyes flashed and Zephyr's widened as she was abruptly thrown off her feet. Merlin caught her in mid-air with magic and held her there, suspended upside down. She glared at him, her long hair brushing the ground.

"Well done. But while you're focusing on keeping me suspended, you haven't bound my magic so I can do this: hah!" With a sharp cry, she blasted a wall of pure energy toward Merlin who was catapulted backwards. He hit the ground and rolled awkwardly, coming to an abrupt and untidy halt when he hit the trunk of a tree. The world was upside down but Zephyr was the right way up. Her hair now looked as through it was standing on end. She grinned at him and clicked her fingers. She flipped gracefully and landed, right way up, on the balls of her booted feet. She regarded him, one hand on her slender hips.

"You're a natural," she told him and reached down a hand to help him right himself.

xxXxxXxx

"So, what are we hunting?" Merlin asked, kicking over an errant stone in his path.

Zephyr shrugged. "Whatever we can find, I guess. I don't like hunting for sport. I don't even like hunting for food. I only do it to survive. Unfortunately magic requires energy and if it can't get it from your body, it'll take it from your life force. Sad but true. If I didn't have magic I'd probably be a vegetarian."

Merlin frowned. "A what?"

"Oh." Zephyr looked sheepish. "Ignore that. It's those visions I told you about. Sometimes I see really far into the future. I pick up phrases like that. It means someone who doesn't eat any meat."

"Sounds...odd."

"Trust me, it's going to be big."

A deer chose that moment to wander into their path. It gazed balefully at them before lowering it's head to graze quietly at the sleaze patches of grass that littered the ground. Zephyr looked at Merlin and shook her head. When he raised a questioning eyebrow she pointed to the bushes behind the deer. A little fawn was hiding in the foliage, nervously watching them. Zephyr moved slowly forward and Merlin saw her eyes flash gold. The doe raised her head and took a tentative step forward. Zephyr reached out and softly stroked the animal's muzzle. She murmured to it in the old language, her soft words soothing the timid animal until it's tensed muscles had loosened. Merlin crept up to it and it let him run his hand over it's silky back.

"Magic bridges the gap between us and the earth," Zephyr breathed. "Magic like ours; magic that flows from the earth itself, can accomplish great things."

The little fawn finally dared to venture forward, it's ears tipped forward in curiosity.

xxXxxXxx

An hour later, Merlin and Zephyr returned to their Mother's hut, carrying two rabbits and two guinea fowls between them. Merlin helped Hunith skin the rabbits while Zephyr tended the fire and hung up the guinea fowl to smoke. There was a pleasant familial atmosphere in the air and Merlin felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. With all his might he had endeavoured to push the thoughts of Arthur and from his mind.

He handed the skinned rabbits to Zephyr who fastened them to the small makeshift spit. She sprinkled pepper on them from a small pouch on her belt and added a few small green leaves. "Mint," she had explained on seeing Merlin's blank expression.

He snorted. "You'd think I'd know more about herbs with Gaius' training," he said with a roll of his eyes. Hunith smiled.

"Yes, but Gaius rarely uses herbs that are meant to taste good. Have you been 'treated' to one of his cold medicines yet?"

Merlin shuddered. "Last winter. Don't remind me."

Hunith watched him for a few moments. "Why did you return?" she asked at last. "Don't get me wrong, I'm so glad you did. But why?"

Merlin stared blankly at nothing. "Because Arthur knows I have magic," he answered finally. "And he threatened to execute me if I ever returned to his kingdom."

Hunith covered her mouth with one hand, eyes full of sadness. "Oh, my boy,"'she lamented. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I," Merlin answered stiffly, fighting to keep his thoughts away from lingering on Arthur too long. "So am I."

Zephyr, lips pursed and brow furrowed, turned the spit and left the meat to broil for a few minutes. She pulled out a small dagger-_where had she been keeping that?_ Merlin wondered absently-and wiped it before cutting up some vegetables. She placed them in a bowl of water and waved her hand over it. The water immediately began to boil. Hunith watched her daughter with appraising eyes.

"You both get your magical talents from your father," she said softly.

Zephyr shook her head. "Actually, that only happens in rare cases; like with Dragonlords. Magic comes from Mothers, sometimes even if they don't even know they have it. It's a nurturing gift, a blessing. Like all mothers are to their children." The young woman smiled at her mother. "So we get it from both of our parents. No wonder there are no sorcerers like us!"

When they had finished dinner, Merlin was feeling full and sleepy and the sky outside was dark. Zephyr stretched and yawned widely. Hunith put out the fire and retrieved two spare blankets from under the single bed. Merlin helped set up two beds consisting of empty sacks. He enchanted them to fill with air and keep them several inches off the ground. It would be more comfortable that way. He hung a sheet over the doorway before climbing into his bedding. It was more comfortable than he had expected.

"Goodnight, my children," Hunith murmured happily. She blew out the last candle and they were immediately closed in darkness. There was a quiet shuffling noise as she settled into bed and Zephyr shifted in her blankets.

"Goodnight, Mother," Merlin and Zephyr chorused together. They laughed softly.

"Goodnight, Brother," Zephyr whispered after a few moments.

"Goodnight, Sister," Merlin whispered back and curled up on his side, his heart full of happiness and warmth.

When the soft sounds of the two women snoring filled the hut, Merlin at last let his mind fill with the thoughts of the Prince. He let his mind travel back to Camelot and his old master. He wished with all his heart that he were back there with him. For a few hours that night, Merlin dwelt in a place where he was happily at Arthur's side. Only in his dreams could he believe that Arthr would ever trust him again.

xxXxxXxx

Two weeks passed by and, on the Saturday of the second, Merlin was to be found in the fields with a spade in his hand and a serene smile on his face. He was digging trenches into the dirt so that a new harvest could be planted in time for summer. He whistled to himself while he worked, the satisfying ache in his muscles an indicator of his hard work. This was the work he enjoyed.

"Merlin!" He looked up at the sound of his voice. Zephyr jogged up to him holding a bottle messily stoppered with a cork. "I brought you some water. It's the hottest day so far this year!"

Merlin drank gratefully and Zephyr took the spade for a moment, resting her elbow on the handle.

"You know that man that came to the village three days ago?"

"What, that short man with appalling body odour who propositioned you?"

"...Yeah..."

"What about him?"

Zephyr shook black-blue hair out of her face. "There a rumours that the inner cities of Cenred's kingdom are panicking. Morgause has been making appearances in the King's court."

Merlin looked at her. "That doesn't exactly fill me with comfort," he said uneasily. "Do you know why?"

Zephyr shook her head. "I've no idea." She looked out into the distance, a pensive look on her face. "There is talk of war. The Kingdom to the East is apparently planning a treaty with Mercia."

A brief memory of the Knights attacking him flashed through Merlin's mind unbidden. Apprehension rippled through him. "The Eastern kingdom? That's under Grosher's rule. Why is he joining with Mercia when we offered him a treaty with Camelot?"

"Mercia's forces are far larger than Camelot's," Zephyr pointed out. "There is talk of war between the two. Maybe Grosher wanted to be on the winning side, just in case."

Merlin squared his shoulders. "What have you seen?"

Zephyr looked at him squarely in the eyes. "Flashes, nothing coheren. Until...I saw us being taken to the castle. I couldn't tell when but it didn't look too good for us. Watch out for a tall man with brown hair, a beard and a scar on his temple. He leads the guards who take us. We're not bound so I'm not too worried."

Merlin nodded. "Good work." He slung the spade over his shoulder. "Let's get back- I need to bathe."

They returned to the house just after the sun had set and Merlin prepared himself a hot bath. Zephyr waved a hand and her eyes flashed gold. A sheet lifted itself from the bed and draped itself in front of the bath, giving it's inhabitant any privacy, should they desire it.

"Thanks," Merlin said and stepped behind the makeshift screen to shed his clothes and settle into the warm water.

"No problem."

The talk of war was grating on Merlin, filling his stomach with dread every time it was mentioned. He had no doubt that Uther would want to answer Mercia's insult with force and the King's pride would let him do no less than a full-scale war. But Camelot had a small army of only three hundred Knights, twenty of which were archers. They had no chance of surviving Bayard and Grosher's forces combined.

"Merlin," Zephyr said abruptly. "Get out of the bath and get dressed.

"Why?" he mumbled, cracking open one eye lazily.

"Because a group of Knights just entered the village limits. I don't like the look of this."

Merlin dried and dressed hurriedly, following Zephyr outside to where the other villagers had congregated. They found their mother and she grasped one of their hands each, worry creasing her gentle face.

One of the Knights stepped forward. They were dressed in black and bore Cenred's crest.

"A great woe has befallen our land," he proclaimed, voice level and emotionless, as if he didn't care about what he was saying. "Our beloved King Cenred Eranys has been murdered by and unknown assassin. As the King left behind no blood heir, his loyal advisor, Brettford, son of Orihn of Perth, shall take up the mantle until such a person can be found to take his place."

They were no cries of grief nor exclamations of woe or outrage and the Knights didn't look as if they expected any. Cenred had been a cruel King. His death could only be beneficial for the people, even if it did leave them temporarily guideless.

"Also, during the upcoming months, the outlying villages shall be evacuated. You will all be escorted into the main cities where you will be safer." The Knight's voice became more animated now. It was clear he cared about their safety.

"Why?" one of the villagers called.

The Knight's expression was grave. "The rumours are true. Mercia is waging war against Camelot. Their Knights may come here for new recruits and to steal food and supplies. You will be cared for in the cities. Out here- you are at risk.

Merlin went cold inside. He felt Zephyr's hand tight on his arm. She leaned in close to him.

"I think Morgause murdered Cenred to try and become Queen and join forces with Bayard and Grosher."

"I agree."

"It's time, Merlin." Her sapphire eyes were fierce. "It's time for us to act. Camelot will never survive and attack of this magnitude. It will be slaughter, not war."

"What can we do?"

"I say we travel to the villages of Escetia, enlisting the help of anyone with combat training or magic. We can appeal to this man; this Brettford and ask him for help. If it's your destiny to help Arthur unite Albion, why not start with Camelot and Escetia?"

By the end of Zephyr's speech, Merlin's eyes were shining. He grasped her forearm. "Let's do it." Zephyr nodded eagerly. Hunith's eyes flickered worriedly between her son and daughter, her heart heavy at the fact she would have to part with them so soon. She thought of Balinor, how strong he had been, even when pursued by Uther's men. She drew strength from his example and resolved to pack clothes for both Zephyr and Merlin to help them on their travels.

This farewell would be harsh.

* * *

**This is the last chapter in this story but the sequel will be out soon!**


End file.
